Lt. Belica
|release_date= September 13, 2016 |difficulty = Advanced |base_stat_basicdamage = 2 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 7 |base_stat_durability = 4 |base_stat_mobility = 2 |stat_base_health = 583 (+58) |stat_health_regen = 0.97 (+0.1) |stat_base_mana = 371 (+30) |stat_mana_regen = 1.43 (+0.11) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 12.2 (+2.2) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+2.1) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.05 |stat_movement_speed = 660 }} Lt. Belica is a Caster Support that utilizes special weapons to disrupt the battlefield in unique ways. With her array of tools, Lt. Belica can provide means of crowd control and control areas. With her arsenal of advanced weapons, Lt. Belica is a powerful threat to her enemies. Call in Void Drone at the start of a fight to deplete your enemies' resources and zap them when they try to fight back. Drop a Void Bomb and follow-up with Seismic Assault to neutralize enemies, and when you found your target, pacify them with Neural Disruptor and bring swift justice to your enemies. Abilities LMB = . |attr1=Splash Damage |attr1value=0% }} |-| RMB = . Restores 5 for each enemy hit. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=129/216/304/392 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=3.13 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=100/110/120/130 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=5 |attr5=Mana Restored per Hit |attr5value=5 |attr6=Range |attr6value=1300 }} |-| Q = and applies a 1.4/2 seconds Stun. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=82/129/176/222 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.67 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=100/110/120/130 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=10 |attr5=Stun Duration |attr5value=1.4/1.6/1.8/2 }} |-| E = /second from enemy heroes. The drone will attack enemies within its zone whenever they use an ability, dealing . Drone health increases per level and can be destroyed. Lasts 20 seconds. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=70/105/140/175 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.25 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=110/130/150/170 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=45 |attr5=Mana Drain per second |attr5value=2/3/4/5% |attr6=Duration |attr6value=20 |attr7=Drone Health |attr7value=200/375/550/725 |attr8=Gold when destroyed |attr8value=81.6 }} Notes: *Drone takes 60% reduced Ability Damage |-| R = per point of target's missing . |attr1=Damage per point of missing mana |attr1value=0.7/0.9/1.1 |attr2=Mana Cost |attr2value=75 |attr3=Cooldown |attr3value=100/85/70 }} Background * Shot eleven times. Keeps five rounds in her desk, the other six in her bones. * Has a bounty on her head from the Ying Mei Cartel. * Personal life is a flaming mess. * Even prestigious officers have humble beginnings. (concept art) Emotes quotes *Options are nice, but sometimes you just stick with the submachine gun. *Belica believes in both duty and peace. *"In my precinct, I demand excellence. At happy hour... You'd better bring it there too, mané." – Lt. Belica Extra Lore “After growing up in a rough neighborhood, J. Belica became a police officer to protect the innocent and mete out punishment to criminals. She is a harsh authority with a soft spot for misfits—like Sgt. Murdock, who she brought onto the force—and the Ying Mei Cartel’s prime enemy.” Gallery Skins Images Lt. Belica (teaser).jpg|''Justice will prevail.'' (teaser picture) Lt. Belica.jpg|Belica main picture Belica_concept_art.jpg|''Even prestigious officers have humble beginnings.'' (concept art) Lt. Belica (4).jpg|Lt. Belica by Harisson Moore Lt. Belica (bannière).png|Belica banner concept art Lt. Belica (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Lt. Belica (skin concept art).jpg|Pirate skin concept art by Herman NG Videos |-| Lt. Belica Announce = |-| Lt. Belica Overview = |-| Lt. Belica Skins = |-| Lt. Belica Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Advanced Category:Controller Category:Zoner Category:Burst Category:Sieger Category:Guardian